A multimedia service denotes a service such as a conversation service such as videophone, a streaming service such as a video on demand (VOD) service, a multicast and broadcast service, and/or the like.
A real-time multimedia service may be classified into a conversation service, an interactive service, and a streaming service based on a type of a service. The real-time multimedia service may be classified into unicast, multicast, and broadcast based on the number of users which join the real-time multimedia service.
A moving picture experts group-2 transport stream (MPEG-2 TS) is a technology used for transporting multimedia contents, and a typical transport technology for transporting bit streams that a plurality of broadcast programs (a plurality of coded video bit streams) are multiplexed in a transport environment that an error exists.
A moving picture experts group (MPEG) media transport technology as one of multimedia transport technologies for supporting a multimedia service based on an MPEG technology has been proposed. A MPEG media transport (MMT) technology is a new technology of an MPEG for providing various types of multimedia services through various terminals such as a television (TV), a mobile device, and/or the like in various types of network environments. For example, the MMT technology may be applied for effectively transporting complex contents through a heterogeneous network. Here, the complex contents denote a collection of contents which have a multimedia element by a video, audio, application, and/or the like. For example, the heterogeneous network may be a network including a broadcast network, a mobile communication network, and the like.
For supporting an application program service based on a hybrid transport technology that a broadcast network organically interworks with a communication network, there is a need for providing signaling information thereby a terminal may receive data or file required to run the application program service using the broadcast network or the communication network, and recognize and select the application program service and data related to the application program service.
So, there is a need for transmitting and receiving signaling information for providing an application program service in a system using an MMT technology.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.